Dernier appel
by LexiBell's33
Summary: Quand Edward accepte de répondre à un appel à quelque minutes avant la fin de sa journée de travail.
**Bonsoir !**

 **voici un petit OS pour passer le temps.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture.  
**

 **Bise**

* * *

 **De nos jours**

POV Edward

 **\- Mais attention papa ! Tu débordes !**

 **\- Désolée, ton frère m'a fait bouger. C'est rien du tout, ça se voit à peine princesse.**

 **\- Oui mais même.**

Je souris à ma fille qui venait de me gronder. Nous étions allongés sur le ventre, l'un en face de l'autre sur le tapis du salon à faire du coloriage. Je n'aurais certainement pas légèrement débordé si mon fils n'avais pas décidé de se servir de mon dos, mes fesse et mes jambes comme lieu de bataille pour ses Playmobil.

 **\- Aller les gars ! On les zigouilles tous ! Ouaiiiiiiiiiis !**

Et le voilà repartit dans des imitations de cris d'attaque, de douleur, de bruits de canon, d'épée ou d'autres non-identifiés. Rapidement je levai les yeux sur mon autre fille, allongée sur le canapé en train de lire un bouquin à l'eau de rose pour ados. Il manquait encore ma femme et notre aînée, elles n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer du travail pour la première et du lycée pour la seconde.

 **\- Aîe ! Paul tu me fais mal lapin. Fait attention, je veux bien que tu te serves de moi comme terrain de jeu mais attention.**

 **\- Je suis pas un lapin ! J'aime pas les carottes !**

 **\- T'es mon p'ti lapin quand même.**

 **\- Et Liz c'est quoi ?**

 **\- Hum... mon p'ti chat !**

Liz leva les yeux vers moi et m'envoya un bisou avant de reprendre son coloriage. Paul, lui, avait débarrassé ses playmobils de mon dos pour venir s'allonger sur mon dos, ses petits bras autour de mon cou et sa joue contre la mienne.

 **\- Et Amy c'est quoi ?**

Je tournai le regard ma fille de treize ans qui elle aussi me regardait en souriant.

 **\- Amy... Amy c'est ma petite fleur.**

 **\- C'est pas un nanimal ça une fleur!**

 **\- Bon alors... mon p'tit papillon ! Content ?**

 **\- Oui. Et Ana ?**

 **\- Une grosse marmotte !**

Amy se mit à rire et Liz fronça les sourcils.

 **\- C'est quoi une marmotte papa ?**

 **\- C'est un animal qui passe beaucoup de temps à dormir.**

 **\- Ah bah oui alors... comme Ana !**

Je ris et tournai la tête pour embrasser mon fils. Lui et Liz étaient des jumeaux de 5 ans maintenant, Bella et moi avions voulut faire une troisième enfant mais surprise, les supers soldats d'Edward avaient remplis leur jobs plus que nous l'avions espéré. Pour le coup, je l'ai pas vue venir, celle-là... mais bon, nos enfants étaient là et j'adorais la vie avec les jumeaux, ils nous stimulaient et nous poussaient à faire de nouvelles choses et le fait d'en avoir deux à gérer, nous obligeait à nous dépasser encore plus. Bella les appelaient « notre source de jeunesse ». Bien qu'a 39 ans, je ne me considérait pas vieux !

 **\- Bonsoir bonsoir !**

 **\- Maman !**

Liz se leva pour aller accueillir sa mère. Paul lui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

 **\- Tu vas pas faire de bisous à maman ?**

 **\- Je suis bien là sur toi.**

 **\- Je suis un bon matelas ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Je ris et ma femme arriva dans le salon en embrassant Liz qu'elle portait dans ses bras.

- **Bonsoir mes amours. Et bien Paul ? Il n'y a pas assez de fauteuil et canapé, il faut que tu t'allonges sur papa ?**

 **\- Oui, j'aime bien. Je vais dormir là ce soir.**

 **\- T'as raison oui !**

Je me retournai en le prenant dans mes bras et me mit à le chatouiller. Il explosa de rire mais je ne fis pas durer la bataille, je finis par l'embrasser.

 **\- Va faire un bisou à maman.**

Il se leva et grimpa dans les bras de sa mère pour un câlin.

 **\- J'ai joué aux Playmobil sur papa.**

 **\- Tu fais tout sur papa ! Ça serre à rien de t'acheter des jouets alors.**

 **\- Bah si quand même un peu.**

Bella rit et elle reposa Paul par terre et avant que ce petit malin ne revienne m'envahir, je me levais.

 **\- Papa ! On a pas fini le coloriage.**

 **\- On finira après chérie, là on va manger, promis on termine ensemble plus tard. Ok ?**

 **\- Bon ok.**

Je fis un clin d'œil à Liz et allai embrasser ma femme en la serrant dans mes bras.

 **\- Liz m'a dit que tu avais dépassé. Je ne te félicite pas.**

 **\- Paul m'a fait bouger.**

 **\- Oui, oui.**

 **\- Je vais faire le dîner.**

Elle me sourit et alla s'asseoir près d'Amy pour un câlin et papoter. J'allais atteindre la cuisine quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur mon aîné.

 **\- Ah Ana, maman vient de... chérie ça va ?**

Je paniquai, elle était en larme et avait l'air désespéré, soudainement fou d'inquiétude, je m'avançai vers elle et elle éclata en sanglot en balançant ses affaires sur le sol.

 **\- Will m'a quitté papa ! Ma vie est fini !**

 **\- Quoi ? Bella ! Bella vient !**

Je pris ma fille dans mes bras et malgré ses dix-sept ans, elle se blottit contre moi en pleurant à chaudes larmes. De toute façon je n'aimais pas ce Will, c'était un petit con qui m'avait volé mon bébé. Il avait été ensemble deux mois à peine mais voilà... c'était le premier amour d'Ana... donc sa première déception.

Bella finit par apparaître, suivit bien sûr de numéro deux et trois au carré. Ma femme fit les yeux ronds en voyant Ana pleurer dans mes bras et se précipita sur nous, naturellement Ana alla dans les bras de sa mère mais elle ne lâcha pas ma main. Impuissant face à la douleur de ma fille je me contentai de lui caresser les cheveux d'un geste réconfortant et de serrer sa main dans la mienne. Bella me lança alors un regard remplit de questions. Je chuchotai.

 **\- Will l'a quitté...**

 **\- Oh... Ana... ma chérie. Ne pleure plus... calme toi mon trésor... s'il te plaît...**

 **\- Maman... j'ai si mal... Je suis malheureuse...**

 **\- Edward, va lui faire un chocolat. On sera dans notre chambre.**

 **\- J'arrive.**

J'embrassai Ana sur le front et la laissais monter à l'étage avec sa mère. Un peu terrifié, Paul et Liz se tenaient la main et Amy avait les mains sur chacune de leur épaules d'un geste protecteur. Je leur souris.

- **Ce n'est rien... vous venez m'aider ?**

 **\- Elle a quoi Ana ?**

 **\- Son amoureux l'a quitté. Elle est malheureuse. Mais nous, on va lui remonter le moral ok ?**

 **\- Comment ?**

 **\- On lui trouve un autre amoureux ? Celui qu'elle a en poster dans sa chambre et qu'a jamais de t-shirt !**

Je ris face à la remarque de Paul et allai dans la cuisine avec eux.

 **\- Non, juste en étant là pour elle et en lui disant que nous on l'aime.**

Ensemble nous préparâmes un petit plateau avec un chocolat chaud et divers petits gâteaux et autres douceurs. Suivi de trois mousquetaires, je montai jusqu'à ma chambre où Bella était allongée sur le lit avec Ana dans ses bras. Ma fille avait l'air d'être un peu calmée, je posai le plateau sur la table de chevet et m'assis sur le lit pour venir en renfort à ma femme.

\- **Comment ça va ici ?**

 **\- Bof... Ana chérie, papa t'a apporté un chocolat.**

 **\- Mer...ci papa.**

 **\- De rien ma puce.**

J'étais en train de me demander s'il fallait les laisser seules ou non quand Liz et Paul montèrent sur le lit pour se coller à leur sœur et Liz prit la parole.

 **\- C'est parce que tu dors beaucoup que ton amoureux t'aime plus ?**

 **\- Quoi... ? Non...**

 **\- Bah même si tu dors beaucoup, nous on t'aime toujours.**

 **\- Pour toute la vie. Même si ta musique elle est nulle parfois...**

 **\- Paul !**

Je m'indignai mais Ana se mit à rire et serra son frère dans ses bras. Je décidai donc de m'installer à côté d'eux et inviter Amy à venir avec nous. Tous les quatre dans le lit nous câlinions Ana au cœur brisé.

 **\- Merci... vous êtes gentils, je vous aimes.**

 **\- Nous aussi chérie...**

 **\- Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas la bonne pour lui... mais comment il peut savoir hein ? Papa, comment tu as sût que maman était la bonne pour toi ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas... je ne l'explique pas, je l'ai su c'est tout.**

Amy qui était contre moi me regarda en prit la parole.

 **\- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés avec maman ?**

 **\- Oh, nous verrons ça plus tard, je doute que ta sœur veuille entendre ça pour le moment.**

 **\- Si si je veux ! J'adore cette histoire !**

 **\- Ok... Bella ?**

Je regardai ma femme et elle me sourit.

 **\- Vas-y raconte, tu le fais mieux que moi.**

 **\- Ok. Alors mesdemoiselles, monsieur Paul, installez-vous confortablement : je commence !**

Ana se redressa un peu dans le lit, elle prit sa tasse de chocolat chaud et les jumeaux grignotaient les gâteaux. Quand à moi, je caressai distraitement les cheveux d'Amy avant de me replonger dans mes souvenirs, le jour ou ma vie allait changer à jamais.

 **18 ans plus tôt**

Assis à mon bureau, ma veste enfilée, mon sac à dos déjà sur mes épaules, les clefs de ma voiture dans une main et celle des locaux de mon entreprise dans l'autre, j'attendais avec impatience la fin de ma journée. Tout mes employés étaient déjà parti, la journée avait été dure mais nous avions fini tôt, j'avais donc joué au patron cool. Si j'étais toujours là, comme un con, tout seul dans le noir à fixer avec intensité cette putain d'horloge c'était uniquement parce que j'avais une fichue conscience professionnelle.19h28. Dans deux minutes je n'aurais plus aucune obligation et je pourrais rentrer chez moi. Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac. Elle va avancer cette fichu horloge ? 19H29 ! Je me levai pour amorcer mon départ. Aller aller ! Dans 20 secondes j'étais libre ! Courage, courage... Bon dieu que c'est long ! 10 secondes...

Driiiiiiing ! Driiiiing !

Non non non ! Non ! Pas maintenant non ! Le téléphone venait de sonner ! À dix secondes de la fin ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je décroche ou non ? Le téléphone continuait de sonner, il était 19h30... je ne connaissais pas le numéro, ce n'étais donc pas un client régulier. Puis merde ! Fichue conscience !

 **\- Service dépannage bricolage bonsoir ?**

 **\- Oh... ? Vous avez répondu !**

C'était la voix d'une jeune femme, elle avait l'air très surprise de m'entendre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à son étonnement.

 **\- Que puis-je pour vous madame ?**

 **\- Je... j'ai faillis planté un clou dans ma main en voulant accroché un tableau... je suis nulle de chez nulle et j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide. Je sais qu'il est tard... mais je n'aurais jamais appelé si je n'étais pas vraiment vraiment désespéré.**

 **\- Ok ok... pas de problème. Donnez moi votre adresse, je vais venir.**

 **\- Oh merci merci merci ! Vous me sauvez la vie !**

Je souris, cette fille avait vraiment l'air dans le besoin et j'avais eu pitié. Elle me dicta son adresse et je raccrochai. Merde ! Je regrettai déjà d'avoir pris cet appelle, en plus elle habitait à l'autre bout de la ville de l'entreprise et de mon appartement. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas parti, tout simplement ? Ah oui ! Parce que je suis un imbécile ! Merde ! Enfin bon... c'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose de prévu ce soir... En soupirant je pris ma mallette en plus de mes affaires perso. Je mis pas moins de vingt minutes pour me rendre chez cette fille... Isabella Swan. Elle avait un jolie non, très flatteur pour elle. Enfin devant son immeuble je sonnai à l'interphone.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est Edward je...**

 **\- Edward ? Edward qui ?**

 **\- Pour le bricolage.**

 **\- Oh oui ! Bien sûr, je vous ouvre.**

Hé bien ! Ça promettait d'être du lourd ! J'espère que cette fille était saine d'esprit au moins. Je montais les trois étages sans ascenseurs pour atteindre son appartement. Elle m'attendait au pas de sa porte et je ralentis bien malgré moi en la voyant. Elle portait un vieux jogging, qui ne la mettait absolument pas en valeur, ses long cheveux brun étaient attachés par un queue de cheval lâche et complètement de travers, elle n'était certainement pas à son avantage mais bon sang comme elle était belle !

Souvent, en fin de journée mes gars ou moi même tombions sur des nanas en manquent qui nous accueillaient en lingerie fine et usaient de divers stratagèmes en pensent que nous serions suffisamment cons pour tomber dans leur manège et coucher avec elles. En tant que patron j'avais formellement interdit toutes relations sexuelles avec des clientes pendant les heures de travail sous peine d'être renvoyé pour faute grave. J'avais confiance en mes gars, la plupart des copains de lycée. Nous n'avions eu aucun dérapage jusque là. Bien sûr ça arrivait que l'on trouve une fille mignonne, mais c'était assez rare... or cette fille, Isabella Swan, faisait partie de ces raretés.

J'étais désormais près d'elle et je me sentais bizarre. J'étais très nerveux et presque intimidé. Elle me fit un sourire timide, que j'essayai de lui rendre, puis je fus hypnotisé par ses yeux chocolat d'une intensité sans nom. Merde, Edward ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive !? Péniblement je déglutie et essayais de me maîtriser. C'était une cliente, j'étais là pour le boulot !

 **\- Mademoiselle Swan ?**

 **\- Oui. C'est moi... Edward c'est ça ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Je vous en pris, entrez. Je suis désolée, c'est un peu le bazar... je rentre de vacance et je me suis laissée emporter par le décalage horaire.**

Je souris et entrai dans son appartement, ce n'était pas très grand, un salon cuisine, une salle de bain et une chambre... enfin je suppose. C'était assez convenable pour deux personnes et largement suffisent pour elle toute seule... en imaginant qu'elle était seule bien sûr. Dans le salon, près du canapé se trouvait deux énormes valises, son sac à main était renversé sur un fauteuil et un sac à dos à moitié ouvert se trouvait sur la table basse. Si elle pensait que ça c'était le bazar, elle n'avait jamais vécut avec quelqu'un comme mon frère... un bordélique pas du tout organisé.

 **\- Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Un tableau si j'ai bien comprit ?**

 **\- Oui. Mon père et son compagnon arrivent demain. Le copain de mon père est un soit disant artiste peintre et il m'a fait cadeau d'un tableau. Je le déteste, il est affreux mais... si je l'accroche pas, je risque de vivre la troisième guerre mondiale. J'ai déjà eu du mal à accepter que mon père se découvre gay à 45 ans alors... j'aimerais éviter d'autre dispute.**

Je la regardai en haussant les sourcils. Un père qui se découvre gay à 45 ans... putain, moi je le vivrais super mal ! Ça n'a pas dû être facile à vivre. Quand elle s'aperçut de sa révélation elle fit les yeux rond et rougie, lui donnant de divine couleur qui amplifier ma fascination pour cette fille.

 **\- Je vous ai choqué... désolée.**

 **\- Non... je trouve juste ça dingue et ça n'a pas dû être évident...**

 **\- Parler en au psy de ma mère. Bref, j'avais oublié ce tableau jusqu'à ce que mon père y fasse allusion quand il m'a appelé il y a une heure. J'ai essayé de le faire toute seule mais... j'ai failli me clouer moi au mur. Que voulez-vous, l'homme bricole et la femme cuisine, ça ne s'invente pas.**

J'éclatai de rire face à sa remarque et elle se joignit à moi. J'étais déjà fou de se son mélodieux qu'était son rire, ça me changeait de celui de ma future belle sœur qui riait comme un cochon ! C'était une fille magnifique, mais son rire était une horreur. Isabella elle, était irrésistible jusque dans ce détail.

 **\- Vous avez des outils ?**

 **\- Seulement un clou et une chaussure avec une grosse semelle !**

En disant ça, elle baissa les yeux en rougissant de plus belle, j'aurais volontiers ri une nouvelle fois, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se vexe. Je posai donc mes affaires à mes pieds et me mis face à elle.

\- Où voulez-vous que je le pose ?

 **\- Bah... je pensais le mettre au dessus de la télé. J'ai dis à mon père qu'il était là.**

 **\- Ok. Je peux voir le tableau ? Pour les dimensions.**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

Elle me laissa dans le salon pour aller dans la chambre, elle en revint avec une toile d'environ un mètre cinquante de large et de long. Ça ne devrait pas être long à poser. Je regardai le système d'encoche du tableau, c'était le plus classique, juste deux petites patères en acier. J'allais lui faire ça en un rien de temps.

 **\- C'est assez simple comme système. Donc je le centre au dessus de la télé.**

 **\- Oui ça serais super. Mais le mur est assez dur... enfin je trouve.**

Je reposai le tableau et allait taper doucement contre le mur en question. Ah oui merde... c'était du béton.

 **\- C'est bétonné derrière, je pourrais pas clouer. Il faut percer.**

 **\- C'est obligé de faire un trou ? Je veux dire, je pensais enlever cette chose quand mon père et son copain seront partie. Je le remettrais quand ils reviendront l'année prochaine... On ne peut pas mettre des crochets autocollant ?**

 **\- Non, le tableau et trop lourd, ça finirait par tomber en un rien de temps. Le trou sera pas forcément gros, après vous pourrez enlever la vis et camoufler le trou avec de la pâte... ou mettre autre chose.**

 **\- C'est la seule solution ?**

 **\- Vous pouvez dire que vous n'aimez pas le tableau.**

 **\- Percez Edward, percez !**

Je ris et me débarrassai de ma veste, nous étions fin août et il faisait un chaleur à crever.

 **\- Vous pouvez me donner un coup de main pour débarrasser ?**

 **\- Oui, oui bien sûr.**

Elle m'aida donc à enlever les divers bibelots qui se trouvaient sur son meuble télé.

 **\- On doit débrancher la télé ?**

 **\- Non, on va juste décaler le meuble, ça devrait aller. Prête ? À trois.**

 **\- Ok.**

 **\- Attention à vos pieds hein ?!**

Elle me jeta un regard noir mais elle s'adoucit quand je lui fis un sourire d'excuse. À trois nous déplaçâmes le meuble de quelques centimètres, assez pour que je puisse m'y glisser et avoir la place de faire ce que j'avais à faire.

 **\- Je suis désolée que ça soit tombé sur vous...**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Il est tard, j'ai appelé au dernier moment... je pensais même pas qu'on me répondrais. Je suis désolée que votre patron ai décidé de vous envoyer vous. Vous avez certainement votre petite amie qui vous attends, ou un chien un chat.**

 **\- En fait ma femme est en ce moment en train de donner naissance à nos triplées...**

Je tournai la tête vers elle, et me retint de rire tout de suite. Elle était figée, rougissante, mal à l'aise et surprise. Je mis fin à son supplice et lui souris.

 **\- Je plaisante, je n'ai pas de femme sur le point d'accoucher. De plus, le patron de la boite c'est moi. Et je n'ai pas de petite amie, ni de chien, ni de chat.**

 **\- C'est encore une blague ?**

 **\- Non, tout est vrai cette fois.**

 **\- Vous êtes patron ? Mais vous êtes jeune... enfin, ce n'est pas une critique, je ne doute pas de vos compétence mais...**

 **\- On me le dit souvent. Je n'aimais pas l'école, j'ai toujours aimé bricoler, s'en est devenu une sorte de passion. Puis à 16 ans, je gagnais mon argent de poche en aller rendre des petits services aux voisins ou amis de mes parents. C'est là que l'idée de monter une boite de service en bricolage est né. Je m'y suis investi à 100 pour 100, mes parents m'ont aidés pour me lancer. J'ai commencé à 19 ans en étant tout seul puis j'ai embauché mon frère, mon meilleur copain et maintenant j'ai 20 employés que ce soit des secrétaires ou des ouvriers. Je pense que je pourrais encore développer mon entreprise avec le temps.**

 **\- Wah c'est impressionnant. Mais vous avez eu une idée brillante pour les gens comme moi ! Merci beaucoup.**

 **\- A votre service.**

Elle me lança un sourire éblouissant qui me chamboulait totalement. Il fallait que je me concentre sur mon travail.

 **\- Je... je vais vous laisser travailler, je vais aller défaire mes valises. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit...**

 **\- Merci.**

Je souris et allai chercher le tableau pour prendre les mesures et me mettre au travail. J'allai commencer à percer quand je fis l'erreur de tourner la tête vers Bella. Elle était en train de me regarder et détourna le regard quand mes yeux arrivèrent sur elle. Je la vis rougir une nouvelle fois et elle reporta son intention sur le contenu de sa valise qu'elle était en train de vider. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil au contenu de sa valise, je le regrettai immédiatement quand mes yeux tombèrent sur ses sous vêtements. Concentration Edward ! Concentration ! Je ne devais pas penser à Bella et tout autre forme de **distractions** qui la concernait. Je pris donc ma perceuse et aller appuyer sur la petite gâchette quand son téléphone sonna. Je lui souris pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait répondre. Elle se précipita sur son téléphone et décrocha.

 **\- Allô ?... Oh Jazz ! Comment tu vas ?... oui je vais bien, j'ai dormis toute la journée, je suis complètement décalée et encore épuisée... Ouais... ils arrivent demain... tu fais ce que tu veux, je ne t'en voudrait pas... ouais je te rappelle, je te raconterais tout... oui ok. Je t'aime Jazz, à plus tard.**

Et merde ! Elle a un copain ! Je soupirai et lorsqu'elle raccrocha je n'attendis pas son accord pour percer. Énervé, vexé et jaloux qu'un autre homme que moi puisse l'avoir, je m'acharnai sur ce putain de mur qui me faisait de la résistance. Je gagnai cependant la bataille et la première vice fût fixé. J'avais été con, bien sûr que cette fille n'était pas célibataire ! Comment le contraire aurait pus être possible ! Bon je termine et je me casse de là !

 **\- Euh Edward ? Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?**

 **\- Non merci. Je vais finir et vous laissez.**

J'avais été un peu froid mais tant pis, cette fille que je connaissais à peine m'avait déjà brisé le cœur !

 **\- Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que Jazz m'a apporter deux packs de bière et c'est beaucoup pour moi toute seule.**

Bah bien sûr, je vais boire les bière de Jazz ! Même pas en rêve ! Connard ! J'espère qu'il prend soins d'elle comme elle le mérite !

 **\- S'il en manque, il vous posera des questions et je m'en voudrais que vous en soyez mal à l'aise.**

 **\- Je suis certaine que mon frère a déjà oublié qu'il m'en a apporter autant. On avait prévu une fête avec des copains et au final ça a été annulé et j'ai de quoi boire.**

Son frère ? Merde ! Là c'était moi le connard. Jazz c'était juste son frère... il y avait donc une chance pour qu'elle soit célibataire.

 **\- Bien... d'accord alors... merci beaucoup. Je fini de percer et va pour une bière.**

Elle me sourit et se dirigea vers le frigo. Aller Edward, met toutes tes chances de ton côté. Je me dépêchai de finir ce trou et me tournai vers Bella qui m'attendait assise sur le canapé.avec deux bières devant elle. Il y avait aussi un paquet de chips. J'accrochai le fameux tableau et prit du recul. C'était droit.

 **\- Qu'en pensez vous ?**

 **\- Le tableau et toujours aussi laid, mais votre travaille et trop, c'est droit.**

 **\- Merci... vous avez un balais ? Je vais ramasser la poussière...**

 **\- Venez boire un coup avant.**

Je hochai la tête et allait m'installer à côté d'elle. Elle me tendit ma bière et nous trinquâmes.

- **Merci Isabella...**

 **\- Bella. Tout le monde m'appelle Bella.**

 **\- Très bien.**

 **\- Et merci à vous, c'est vous qui sacrifier votre soirée pour deux vices dans un mur.**

 **\- Vous m'avez fait pitié au téléphone.**

Elle rit et prit une gorgée de sa bière avant de piocher dans le paquet de chips. Je fini par regarder le fameux tableau... c'est vrai qu'il était moche, c'était le visage d'une femme, enfin je crois, les couleurs étaient sombre, c'était assez abstrait, la peinture avait coulé sur la toile, il y avait des projections, des tâches...

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça représente en fait ?**

 **\- Vous avez de la chance que je la déteste cette peinture, sinon je serais vexée. C'est censé être moi.**

 **\- Ah...**

Je penchai légèrement la tête sur le côté afin d'essayer de trouvé une ressemblance entre la Bella du tableau et la Bella à côté de moi. Je l'entendis rire et je tournais la tête vers elle.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Ne chercher pas à trouvé une ressemblance. Mon frère et moi avons déjà essayer, mis le tableau dans tous les sens et aucun résulta. C'est juste une croûte immonde.**

 **\- Votre frère a un portrait lui aussi ?**

 **\- Non, mon frère n'accepte toujours pas la nouvelle orientation de mon père. Ils ne se parle plus depuis 3 ans.**

 **\- Pardonnez ma curiosité mais... vous n'aviez rien deviné ?**

 **\- Non, ni ma mère, mon frère ou moi avions vu le truc venir. Ça a été très violent. Vous voulez que je vous dise le pire ? Le copain de mon père était l'entraîneur de base ball de mon frère... Jacob. Il a dix ans de moins que lui. Ma mère a été... anéanti... pire que ça même... en fait, il n'y a pas de mot cela.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagit. Ça doit être affreux. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer mon père avec le prof de gym de mon frère au lycée.**

Elle rit et je me délectais de se son. Bella se tourna vers moi en repliant une jambe sous ses fesses.

 **\- Vous avez un frère vous aussi ? Plus grand ?**

 **\- Oui, de deux ans. Nous venons de fêter ses fiançailles.**

 **\- Oh pour quand est prévu le grand jour ?**

 **\- Au printemps prochain. Ça va être un truc en grande pompe.**

 **\- Vous serez garçon d'honneur ?**

 **\- Oui. Il me faut une cavalière.**

Pendant trois secondes je ne résistai pas à la tentation d'imaginer Bella à mon bras, le jour du mariage de mon frère. Alors que nous nous fixions mon téléphone sonna.

 **\- Excusez moi... Allô ?**

 **\- Edward chéri, ça va ?**

 **\- Bonsoir maman, oui ça va. Je suis chez une cliente maman...**

 **\- A cet heure là ? Mais il est 20h30 !**

 **\- Je sais, mais j'ai eu un dernier appelle avant de partir.**

 **\- Oh... tu viens déjeuner demain ?**

 **\- Si tu veux. Je dois te laisser maman. A demain ?**

 **\- A demain chéri, je t'aime.**

 **\- Moi aussi maman. Embrase papa pour moi.**

 **\- Entendu.**

Je raccrochais et Bella me regarda avec embarra tout en mordillant sa lèvre.

 **\- Je vous gâche la soirée. Vous avez votre vie. Vous m'aidez à remettre le meuble ?**

 **\- Oui.**

J'avais de la peine, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me chassait mais je ne pouvais pas m'incruster chez elle plus longtemps. Je ramassai la poussière que j'avais causé et l'aidais à remettre le meuble télé à sa place initial.

 **\- Voilà... merci vraiment beaucoup Edward... combien je vous dois ?**

 **\- Oh rien laisser, c'est pour moi. Ce n'était trois fois rien.**

 **\- Oui enfin il est tard...**

 **\- Oubliez, j'insiste. Je ne prendrais pas votre argent.**

 **\- C'est... trop gentil merci. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour vous remercier de ce service rendu et ça...**

Épouse moi ?

 **\- Ne faite rien. C'était un plaisir.**

Je souris et ramassai mes affaires avant de me diriger vers la porte. Elle me suivit et je sortis sur le palier.

 **\- Surtout, si vous avez de nouveau besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas... laisser tomber la semelle de chaussure.**

 **\- Je rappellerais pour qu'on vienne décrocher le tableau.**

 **\- Aucun soucis.**

 **\- Est-ce que... ça sera vous ?**

 **\- Avec un peu de chance oui. Si vous appeler au dernier moment.**

 **\- Je vais méditer la question alors.**

Je lui sourit et à mon grand étonnement elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et vint brièvement poser ses lèvres sur ma joue. Rougissante encore une fois, elle se recula et ferma la porte de son appartement me laissant seul comme un idiot sur le palier. Un peu hébété par son geste, frottant ma joue à l'endroit ou ses lèvres m'avait laisser une sensation de divine brûlure, je descendis les étages de son immeuble. Je me sentais dans un état second... Pourquoi je m'en allais ? Je n'avais aucune envie de m'en aller.

Isabella Swan... Bella... elle portait divinement son prénom, plus je me le répétais, plus je l'aimais. C'était donc ça un coup de foudre ? Je voulais tout d'elle, l'épouser, lui faire des enfants... je n'avais que 21 ans, j'étais déjà chef d'entreprise, je gagnais très bien ma vie et voilà que maintenant j'étais amoureux ! J'ignorais tout d'elle, mis à part l'histoire de son père. Je ne savais pas si elle étudiait ou travaillait, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle aimait, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle attendait de la vie... mais je m'en foutais puisque j'étais amoureux d'elle quand même !

Une fois dehors je levai les yeux vers son étage, mon cœur battait à la chamade. Une silhouette était à la fenêtre... est-ce vraiment elle ou voulais-je que ça le soit ? Oh et puis merde ! Je devais en avoir le cœur net. Je sonnai une nouvelle fois à son interphone.

- **Oui ?**

 **\- C'est... moi. J'ai oublié... quelque chose.**

 **\- Oh ? Je vous ouvre. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **\- Mon... téléphone.**

 **\- Montez.**

La porte s'ouvrit et je grimpai les marches quatre à quatre, je toquai à la porte, elle m'ouvrit, ses cheveux étaient lâchés et encadrait son visage avec magnificence.

 **\- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, mais entrez le chercher...**

 **\- Avez-vous un petit ami ?**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Est-ce que vous aimez quelqu'un ? Vous aimes t-on en retour ?**

 **\- Je... non... mais pourquoi... ?**

Je pris alors son visage en coupe et plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Après une brève hésitation, elle répondit à mon baiser. Sans que nos lèvres ne se quittent elle me fit entrer dans son appartement, je vivais se baiser et cet instant comme une renaissance. Bella me faisait vivre, elle serait désormais le centre de mon existence.

 **De nos jours**

- **Et voilà... Tout est bien qui fini bien ! C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré votre merveilleuse maman.**

 **\- Et après vous avez acheté Ana et Amy et Liz et moi !**

 **\- Acheté ? Oh non, nous ne vous avons pas acheté... on vous a fait avec tout notre amour.**

 **\- Comment ?**

 **\- Eh bien, une petite graine de papa dans le ventre de maman.**

 **\- Ah... tu met la graine dans le ventre à maman comme... quand je suis malade et que maman me met des suppositoires ?**

Bella explosa de rire, Ana en fit autant et moi j'embrassais mon fils.

 **\- C'est un peu l'idée oui. Ana ça va ?**

 **\- Oui papa. J'adore votre histoire... et j'aime aussi quand tu rencontre papi et mamie maman et Emmett et Rose aussi...**

 **\- C'est quoi l'histoire ?**

Amy se tourna une nouvelle fois vers moi, mais nous n'avions pas le temps, pas ce soir.

 **\- Une autre fois pour le moment, je pense qu'on va commander un truc à manger et ça va être l'heure d'aller au lit. Qui est d'accord avec cette idée ?**

Tous le monde approuva et nous commandâmes simplement des pizzas. En les attendant toute ma petite famille resta dans le lit, les jumeaux nous firent rire, nous nous câlinions... essayant au mieux de remonter le moral à notre petite Ana.

Une fois les pizza arrivé nous descendîmes dans le salon pour manger. La soirée était plutôt sympa. Depuis le jour ou j'avais rencontré Bella, ma vie n'avait cessé de s'embellir. Nous avions tout en commun, les même rêves, les même attente de la vie. Notre amour avait été une évidence, autant pour elle que pour moi. Nous ne nous étions jamais quitté, tout avait été si vite entre nous, ça avait été si normal... au point qu'un an après notre rencontre, Bella était tombé enceinte d'Ana. Nous avions choyé ce petit bébé, aimé, adoré. J'aimais follement ma vie.

Les pizza fini, les douches donnée nous couchâmes toute notre petites marmailles et j'allais prendre ma douche avant de retrouver Bella allongé dans le lit en train de bouquiner. Vêtu d'un simple caleçon je me glissais dans les draps afin d'y rejoindre mon épouse.

- **Tu lis le livre d'Amy ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est le tome 1. A force qu'elle m'en parle, j'ai eu envie de le lire.**

 **\- Je savais pas que les histoires de vampire c'était ton truc.**

 **\- Dis moi... quand tu as lu Oui-Oui et Tchoupi aux jumeaux hier soir, je ne t'ai pas jugée ! Alors ne me juge pas.**

 **\- Bien bien bien madame Cullen. Ça ira pour Ana ?**

 **\- Oui, elle s'en remettra. Elle n'était pas si amoureuse que ça. C'est une déception c'est sûr mais elle tombera amoureuse pour de vrai et elle sera heureuse pour le reste de sa vie. Crois moi, ça vaux la peine d'être un peu chamboulé.**

 **\- Je sais oui... je sais.**

 **Je lui tapotai la cuisse alors qu'elle posait le livre sur sa table de chevet.**

 **\- Dis moi chéri, tu ne veux pas finir ton histoire ?**

 **\- Mon histoire ?**

 **\- Si je ne me trompe pas, notre rencontre ne se termine pas au moment ou tu m'embrasses sur le pas de ma porte.**

 **\- Je voulais épargner les oreilles de mes enfants.**

 **\- Et je suis d'accord, mais maintenant, il n'y a que nous deux.**

 **\- Tu veux que je te raconte la suite ?**

 **\- Oui...**

 **\- Mais c'est cochon la suite ma chérie !**

 **\- J'aime quand tu me dis des trucs cochon.**

Je ris et elle s'installa tourné vers moi, sa main caressant mon torse et les yeux rivé sur moi alors que je me remis à raconter la suite

 **18 ans plus tôt.**

Toujours en embrassant Bella, je nous dirigeais vers sa chambre, a aucun moment je ne quittais ses lèvres, ses mains étaient agrippés dans mes cheveux, son corps collé au mien, elle ne pouvait nier mon désir pour elle. Une fois dans la chambre je nous fit allonger sur le lit, la surplombant.

 **\- Edward... attends... attends...**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je... ne fais jamais ça.**

Je me relevai afin de l'observer sans pour autant quitter ma position. Elle me fit un timide sourire et passa ses mains sur mon visage.

 **\- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis le genre de fille à coucher aussi rapidement...**

 **\- Et c'est la première que je saute sur une fille de cette façon... c'est contraire à tous mes principes. Tu es ma cliente et nous nous connaissons pas...**

 **\- Hum, théoriquement tu as quitté mon appartement après avoir fait ton travail...**

 **\- Oui et je ne suis plus sur mes heures de boulot...**

 **\- Donc tu es revenue juste en tant qu'Edward et pas en tant que Bob le bricoleur.**

 **\- Bob le bricoleur ?**

Je ris et me penchai pour l'embrasser dans le cou. J'allais l'aimer cette fille !

 **\- Edward... une dernière chose ?**

 **\- Je t'écoute mon ange...**

 **\- Je ne veux pas être le coup d'un soir.**

Je fis glisser mes mains sur son ventre afin de les faire passer sur sous son vêtement et caresser sa peau.

 **\- Eh bien je reviendrais demain et après demain, tu viendras chez moi, nous déjeunerons et dînerons ensemble, nous irons au cinéma... et chaque jour que Dieu fait, nous nous verrons...**

 **\- J'adore ce plan !**

 **\- Si j'avais imaginer ça en décrochant tout à l'heure.**

Elle rit et je remontais doucement son t-shirt le long de son corps. Je jurai quand je découvris qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge. Décidément, entre nous tous ce faisait vite, je n'avais même pas à prendre mon mal en patience pour découvrir son corps. Fou de désir pour elle je me penchais pour embrasser la peau de son ventre, elle se cambra quand ma langue la goûta. Elle était exquise. Je remontais ensuite, petit à petit, jusqu'à sa poitrine, j'embrassais d'abord chastement chacun de ses seins avant de prendre son téton gauche entre mes lèvres et prendre en coupe son seins droit que je caressai.

Bella gémissait sous moi, son bassin se frottait contre moi. Toujours occuper à prendre soin de sa poitrine, je glissais ma main de libre sous l'élastique de son pantalon et alors que je m'attendais à rencontrer une culotte comme dernière barrière, je fus surpris d'être directement en contact avec son intimité. Je levais le regard vers elle, elle était étonnante.

- **Tu été sans sous vêtement toute la soirée ?**

 **\- Oui. J'ai passé ma journée à dormir et je n'aime pas dormir avec des sous vêtements.**

 **\- Bordel de merde !**

D'un geste rapide je lui enlevai son jogging, cette fille m'excitait au plus haut point et savoir qu'elle s'était baladé sans sous vêtement, devant moi, toute la soirée me rendait fou. Avec une certaine impatience de la goûter, j'embrassai l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour vite remonter entre ses jambes et sans aucune pudeur je passais ma langue sur son sexe humide. Elle trembla un instant tout en gémissant, puis elle écarta plus ses cuisse tout en glissant ses mains dans mes cheveux. La maintenant fermement par les hanches, je me délecter de son goût déjà addictif pour moi. Ma langue tournoyait autour de son clitoris, mes dents le mordillaient, mes lèvres le suçaient. Je sentais le corps de ma partenaire vibré sous moi, elle gémissait de plus en plus, murmurant mon prénom, ses mains torturais ma chevelure avec délice et lorsque ma langue la pénétra ses ongles de plantèrent dans mon crâne tandis que son corps s'arc-bouta sous l'effet de sa jouissance.

 **\- Edward... seigneur... Edward...**

Je souris et remontais doucement jusqu'à ses lèvres en embrassant sa peau. Lorsque nous fûmes face à face elle me sourit et ses bras entourèrent mon cou.

 **\- Vous n'avez pas qu'un don en bricolage monsieur...**

Je ris et nichait ma tête dans son cou pour y déposer un chapelet de baiser. Elle entreprit alors de me déshabiller en commençant par mon t-shirt. Tout comme je l'avais fait pour elle, elle fit courir ses lèvres sur mon torse et je ne résistais pas. Je fermais les yeux afin de me délecter des sensations qu'elle me faisait ressentir.

 **\- Bella...**

Elle était arrivé sous mon nombril, de ses doigts habillent elle déboutonna mon jean, je soulevai les hanches afin qu'elle puis enlever mon vêtements, chose qu'elle fit d'un coup sec, elle enleva même mon caleçon en même temps libérant ainsi avec soulagement mon sexe bien trop comprimer auparavant.

- **Tu es vraiment superbe Edward...**

 **\- Je ne te vaux pas.**

 **\- Chut, chut chut...**

Je sourit et laissais échapper un râle de plaisir quand ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec ma verge.

- **Oh Bella... putain...**

Sa langue passa plusieurs fois sur toute ma longueur, elle me caressait, m'embrassait puis sa délicieuse petite bouche engloutit doucement mon sexe pour mon plus grand bonheur. Elle entamait de long vas et viens, sa langue s'enroulaient autour de mon membre, ses dents raclait ma peau sensible et ses mains caressaient tendrement et habillement mes testicules. Toutes pensées cohérente m'avait quitté, il n'y avait plus qu'elle, les sensations divine qu'elle me procurait, mon amour naissant et grandissant pour elle à chaque seconde.

 **\- Bella... bébé stop... je vais venir, arrête.**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Pas cette fois.**

Je me relevais et elle s'installa sous mes cuisses, je serrais son corps nu contre le mien en l'embrassant avec adoration.

 **\- Edward... tu as... un préservatif ?**

 **\- Euh...**

 **\- Je n'ai rien.**

 **\- Si, j'ai attends...**

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et je sortis en vitesse de la chambre afin d'aller fouiller dans mon sac à dos à la recherche de mon porte feuille. Je revins dans la chambre ou Bella s'était mise sous les couvertures, elle me sourit et je tendis avec triomphe les trois préservatif. Elle rit et posa sa tête dans le creux de sa main.

 **\- Trois ? Rien que ça ?**

 **\- C'est mon frère... il m'en fiche partout dans mes affaires... c'est une sorte de blague.**

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- Ouais... pour au cas où je tombe sur une superbe fille pendant le boulot.**

 **\- Oh...**

Elle baissa le yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Je m'asseyais sur le lit et lui caressait la joue.

 **\- C'est la première fois que je m'en sert princesse... je te l'ai dit, jamais pendant le travaille et jamais avec les clientes. Tu es la seule et l'unique...**

 **\- Pourquoi trois ?**

- **Mon frère pense que je suis toujours puceau. Alors un pour si je le déchire à l'emballage, un deuxième au cas ou je le mette à l'envers et un troisième en espérant que je ne sois pas assez con pour gâcher toutes mes chances.**

Elle rit une nouvelle fois et je ne résistais pas à l'envi de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

 **\- Fait moi pensée à remercier ton frère pour ses sage précautions le jours ou je le verrais.**

 **\- Promis... on parlera de lui plus tard ?**

 **\- Ou pas !**

Je souris et elle me prit des mains les préservatifs, elle en balança deux sur sa table de nuit et ouvrit le troisième. Elle le déroula elle même sur moi avant que je ne me place entre ses jambes. Après de long baiser et après avoir stimulé nos corps, je poussais enfin vers elle. Je laissais échapper un soupir de plaisir. Être en elle était divin, elle était si chaude, si serré... parfaite. Doucement je commençais à bouger mon bassin, Bella avait passé ses jambes autour de a taille, ses lèvres cherchaient en permanence les miennes et je lui accordais tout les baisers qu'elle réclamait.

Accélérant mes mouvements, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir, Bella criait et répétait mon prénom inlassablement. Nous étions au bord du gouffre. Désirant qu'elle se libère la première, ma main se glissa jusqu'à notre point de jonction et de mon pouce je caressai son clitoris. Son corps vibra dans un premier temps puis dans une longue plainte de plaisir elle se tendit sous l'effet de l'orgasme. Au maximum je fis durer cette instant, continuant de la caresser et de me mouvoir en elle, son corps avait de petite sursaut et ses parole et ses cris était incompréhensible. Puis n'y tenant plus je me libéré à mon tour dans le préservatif.

Ça avait été fabuleux. Contrairement à ce qu'Emmett pensait, je n'étais pas puceau, loin de là, mais jamais, ô grand jamais je n'avais prit autant de plaisir à faire l'amour. Jamais une femme ne m'avait donner un orgasme comme celui que Bella venait me m'offrir.

Après m'être débarrassé du préservatif, je prit Bella dans mes bras et embrassais son cou. Jamais plus je ne pourrais me passer de la toucher et de l'embrasser. Elle serait ma vie désormais, mon futur serai avec elle, je l'épouserais et elle serait la mère de mes enfants. Après ce moment câlin, nos corps réclamaient encore la présence de l'autre et vraiment... il faudrait que je remercie Emmett de mettre toujours trois préservatif dans mes affaires. Jamais ils n'avaient été plus utile que ce soir là.

 **De nos jours**

Allongé dans notre lit, nu l'un contre l'autre, je regardais ma femme. Elle avait les yeux fermée, un sourire satisfait aux coins des lèvres, des rougeurs sur les joues dû à l'exercice. Oui, raconter et repenser à ses moments c'est bien, mais les pratiquer c'est mieux ! Doucement je caressais ses cheveux et sa joue. Elle avait sa main posé sur mon avant bras et son pouce me caressais distraitement. Elle fini par ouvrir les yeux et me sourit.

 **\- Tu penses à quoi ?**

 **\- Je t'aime. Après tout ce temps je ressens toujours la même chose que ce premier soir entre nous. Je suis fous de toi.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi chéri. Tu ne regrettes donc pas ce petit dérapage incontrôlé ? Tu as faillis à tes règles...**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais autant peu regretté une chose mon amour... jamais...**

Elle s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser et de me chuchoter un nouveau « Je t'aime » avant de récupérer sa chemise de nuit. Je remis moi aussi mon caleçon et nous nous installâmes pour dormir, Je ramenais son corps contre le mien, son dos contre mon torse et mes bras l'entouraient.

- **Edward, tu as pensé à accrocher les tableaux ?**

- **Hum ?**

\- Mon père et Jacob arrivent demain je te rappelle... il faut mettre cette immonde peinture de moi et ce gribouillis censé représenter nos enfants ! Même Paul et Liz sont plus doués en dessin et peinture au moins j'arrive à me reconnaître avec leur bonhomme patate !

Je ris et embrassai ses cheveux.

 **\- Je les accrocherais demain matin promis. Le plus tard sera le mieux. Dors mon amour... t'occupe pas de ça.**

 **\- Je sais... moi je cuisine, toi tu bricoles !**

Une fois encore amusé je resserrai mon étreinte autour d'elle et doucement nous basculâmes dans le sommeil.

* * *

 **Et voilà.**

 **j'espère que ça vous a plus.  
**

 **Bises**


End file.
